bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kansha
Kansha is RSP's third single. The title track was used as the fourteenth ending theme song for the Bleach anime. It is featured from Episode 154 through 167. Track List # # # Homie # Kansha -instrumental Video Lyrics Rōmaji= waratte kureru sasaete kureru hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e nani ge nai hibi kono mainichi ima koushite koko ni iki nyarankanya naranai koto mo naka naka dekinai koto mo sorya takusan aru kedo itsu demo ganbattekou sore mo mawari no egao ni hagemasareta okage da yo nanda kanda itta tte yappa honto kansha sore ga anzwer kakegae nai tomodachi kazoku tomo ni kokochi yoku sugosu ima ga atte mina ga atte bad day datte waratterareru tamarazu ni namida wo nagasu hodo ni arigatou waratte kureru sasaete kureru hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e ima wa kuru kono kimochi wo wasurezu ni itsumo hito no mae de wa ijiwaru bakkari demo futari nara itsu demo yasashii kuchi GENKA wa makete bakkari maikai saigo wa assari warattari tama ni wa OSHARE shite dekaketari kedo WAGA MAMA de meiwaku kaketari donna toki mo mi mamotte kureru anata ni tsutsumareteru dakara anata ni mo arigatou ima sara terekusai kedo hitori de mayoi konda TONNERU mo issho nara hikari no koboreru hou e isogashikute mo tsukarete ite mo oyasumi to denwa wo shite kureru sono chiisa na yasashisa ga itsumo ureshii kara waratte kureru sasaete kureru hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e ima okuru kono kimochi wo wasurezu ni itsumo tama ni surechigattari iji wo hariattari sunao ni narehen kedo kekkyoku yappa meccha daiji yakara kore kara mo yoroshiku ne to kokoro kara atari mae demo atari mae ja nai ikite iru ima ni kansha shitetai itsu made mo shiawase da to anata ni tsutaetai waratte kureru sasaete kureru hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e ima okuru kono kimochi wo wasurezu ni itsumo kyou asu mo asatte mo sou minna de waratteyou donna toki mo kawaranai kizuna wo shinjiyou kyou asu mo asatte mo sou issho ni aruitekou mou nani ga okotte mo nan to ka nari sou arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou arigatou tsuku ni hipi |-| English= To those who laugh, support, and encourage me, Every day's a carefree day That's how I'm living. The things I must do And the things I can't do There are so many of them, but I always do my best Because of all your encouraging smiles. If I had to say something My answer would really be gratitude To my irreplaceable friends and family Overflowing with happiness together I have the present and I've got everyone So I can still smile on a bad day I can't hold back my tears Because I'm so thankful To those who laugh, support, And encourage me, This is a feeling I'll never forget. In front of others, you're only mean to me But when it's just us you're always so nice. You always lose our arguments But you always smile so easily the end. Sometimes I want to dress up and go out And my selfishness can be annoying But you still watch over me either way Covering me with your warmth. That's why I want to say thank you Even though it's embarrassing saying it just now. Even if I lose my way in a dark tunnel We can find the shining exit together. Even when you're tired and busy, You still call me to say "good night" These small kindnesses Always make me happy. To those who laugh, support, And encourage me, This is a feeling I'll never forget. Sometimes we stubbornly dissagree And refuse to give in, but In the end, You're still very important to me, so Even now, I sincerely hope we're together It's so obvious, Yet it's not. I want to show how grateful I am for being alive right now. I always want to let you know That I'm happy. To those who laugh, support, And encourage me, This is a feeling I'll never forget. Today, tomorrow, and the day after, We'll all laugh together. Let's trust our bonds Won't change no matter what. Today, tomorrow, and the day after, We'll all walk together. No matter what happens, We'll somehow stay together. Thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you Thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you Rhank! Characters The characters in the fourteenth ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending